In general, monitoring is based on the following three functions: acquisition of information, processing and storage of information, display of information (in other words the man-machine interface that an operator uses to take action on this monitoring).
Currently used monitoring techniques are essentially dependent on the technologies used and the scope of their use. For example, this scope includes the AFDX type avionics network, modular avionics and the open world.
The monitoring solution for maintenance of the AFDX (Avionics Full DupleX) network makes use of an acquisition function based on standard SNMP (Simple Network Management Protocol) and MIB (Management Information Base) technologies and on a processing function intended to process, store and display information to operators. The same is true for the open world network. For modular avionics, a specific aircraft BITE (Build In Test) protocol is used for acquisition of information and its processing by a dedicated function.
Therefore three independent types of monitoring are actually implemented. Depending on needs, these monitoring systems can send information to a central computer required to correlate monitoring in order to give a global view for maintenance.
Currently used client monitoring applications have the disadvantage that they are developed independently and heterogeneously. Operation of these applications is dependent on the platform, therefore clients must define their monitoring layer as a function of the capacities of this platform. Furthermore, any modification of the platform and of the monitoring means (internal memories, protocols used, etc.) have an impact on the client application. Therefore the “acquisition, processing and storage, display” triptic mentioned above must be done independently and heterogeneously for each type of client application. This requires several developments in parallel of end-to-end monitoring tools for every application need.
Similarly, control of avionics systems under test is currently performed with heterogeneous and independently developed client applications. Operation of these applications is indeed dependent upon the systems under test and upon the various software and hardware components that are used to configure and control these systems under test.
Therefore, there is a need by which client applications can monitor, configure and control aircraft functions from end-to-end without being affected by the technological heterogeneity of the platform and thus overcoming the disadvantages mentioned above.